Jack Scully
Jerry "Jack" Scully is a recurring character who appears in three M*A*S*H episodes; "A Night at Rosie's", "Guerilla My Dreams" and "Stars and Stripes". The part of Scully is played in all three episodes by Joshua Bryant. About Scully In his first appearance in the episode "A Night at Rosie's", Scully, at the time a Sergeant, wanders off of the front line, AWOL from his unit. He appears in Rosie's bar, where he meets Hawkeye and B.J., who are taking an unauthorized break from the camp. After he buys beers for the surgeons, things begin to heat up as more G.I.s arrive in the early afternoon, when he meets Margaret. Houlihan and Scully hit it off. As a brawl between drunken G.I.'s ensues, he is able to slip out of the hands of the MPs, who got embroiled in the brawl as he crawls out, and back to his unit. In the episode "Guerilla My Dreams", Scully, who appears with another barrage of wounded, is tended to by Hawkeye, B.J., and Margaret. They catch Lt. Park trying to cart a young woman, who is suspected of being a North Korean spy, off for interrogation. Hawkeye and B.J. stop him, demanding she is their patient now. Park agrees, but he doesn't give the doctors much space - he parks himself right outside the O.R., looking in on the surgery. Park demands to ask her some questions, which causes the young woman to angrily curse at him in Korean. Scully, who's acquainted with Park, tells Hawkeye and B.J. that he has a reputation for getting information from his prisoners any way he can. That means torture and, Scully adds, "to take your mind off the pain, he kills you." In his final appearance in "Stars and Stripes", Scully resurfaces again, this time having been busted down to Private for assaulting his Lieutenant after arguing over how to deploy the men under him. Seems that Scully, who knows more than all of the junior officers in his unit, has a reputation for getting busted so often, he tells Margaret his CO calls him "yo-yo." While Margaret is happy to see Scully, their meeting dissolves into a fight when Scully reveals his lack of respect for Margaret's rank, insisting that she "gets to boss around a bunch of women," somehow implying she's not a real Major. Margaret protests, and Scully storms out. Margaret, after a talk with Hawkeye, decides to try again with Scully. She has Klinger help her tailor a dress - a very feminine, puffy pink outfit - and she's wearing it in her tent when she has Scully visit her, on Klinger's orders (Scully's a lowly Private at the moment). At first, Scully loves it, but within a few minutes, their inherent differences come to the surface again. Scully starts treating Margaret like a handmaiden, asking her to cook him an omelet and promising that after a romp with him in the sack she'll be a new woman. After the two realize that they're incompatible as a couple, they decide to end their relationship, such as it is, and Scully heads back to his unit. Category:Notable characters Category:Recurring TV show characters Category:M*A*S*H television series characters Category:Visitors and Patients